The Necromancer
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Everything changed when Meviah walked into his life. Becoming a necromancer wasn't part of the "deal". But falling in love with the dark lord, well that was just dimension jumping. Rated t (for now).


**Thanks to my Beta reader, Kmoaton for helping me out with this, she alone made this possible.**

It was a dark, moonless night as Harry looked out through the window. It was nearing his birthday in just a few more minutes. Hopefully, his friends hadn't forgotten about him. He didn't want think they had but, usually, he could at least see the owls at this time. As the final seconds ticked away, Harry closed his eyes and counted to five, slowly. Crushed, the feeling of disappointment didn't disappear, but at least the stinging behind his eyes did.

Finally reopening his eyes, something overly white caught his attention. For a brief, happy moment, his first thought was Dumbledore, but at a second thought and glance, he knew that the headmaster wouldn't come this late, and he would be a lot brighter clothed. The shape disappeared, shortly after a loud bang sounded through the house. Harry rushed outside his room, his aunt Petunia met him in the hallway, followed by her whale husband and son, Vernon and Dudley. Vernon went for his throat and pushed Harry against the wall.

"What have you done now, Freak!?" He shouted.

"Nothing!" Harry croaked as he struggled to get free.

"Vernon, what if it's a burglar?" Petunia whimpered, tugging at Vernon's portly arm.

"Go call the police, I'll go downstairs to see who it is," Vernon stated. "Boy, you're coming with me." There was no wonder who he meant. Harry slowly walked behind Vernon, using the man more or less like a shield. Dudley, luckily, didn't comment on it. Instead, he huffed downstairs, his body mass making a racket with each step.

The sight that met them had Harry's heart leaping into his throat. The door was crushed to pieces, and debris laid everywhere, soiling Petunia's spotless living room. There was no one in sight.

" _What caused this?"_ Harry wondered to himself. Harry knew about the wards on the house as much as Dumbledore spouted off about them. Why would anyone attack his home – or rather who would have the ability to break supposedly powerful wards. Vernon ignored him, instead surveying the damage and looking for the responsible person.

"The phone won't connect," Petunia stated worriedly as she descended the staircase, silently. She looked to her husband for support of any kind but found only confusion and worry reflecting her own in his eyes.

' _Tap, tap, tap.'_

Slowly, Harry turned around, his heart racing. In the shattered doorway stood a woman that Harry could see wasn't completely normal looking. Her face was scared heavily, her eyes were piercing blue colour. It felt like she was looking through Harry and not at him. She was very pale, deathly so. Her body was shrouded in a black cloak with silver trimming on it. She held a large white staff in her heavily scared hand that was twice her height. The staff was knobby and black with an amber ball on top of it. Inside the amber was something black that he couldn't make out clearly. It was round and strange with seemingly vines coming out from them. Looking at it made Harry shudder.

"Who are you and why are you in my home!?" Vernon shouted at the woman.

"You must be Harry Potter," the woman stated off handedly, ignoring the portly man. Unconsciously, Harry took several steps back, only to bump into Dudley, who was standing shell shocked.

The woman took a several quick paces towards Harry and grabbed him by the arm. He could feel the coldness of her touch through his thin, cast-off cloths. With strength he didn't see her possessing, she dragged him outside as he struggled to get away. They passed the wards as if they didn't exist, and when they did, she apparated away.

They landed somewhere seemingly nowhere at first glance. A large lake laid to the right off the castle they stood before them, large thick forest surrounded them from all sides. On the west side were large mountains that bathed in the fading light at dusk. Though, Harry barely saw the shapes of these massive mountains. He was breath taken by the dark beauty of the castle that was holding well despite the years. Without further ado, Harry was dragged through the massive overgrown hedges that towered over him like giants. Harry felt very small and very afraid.

She gestured a pushing motion to the door and they flew open like she had actually pushed them. What kind of woman could do that with merely a gesture? He had never seen Dumbledore do that, not even at the ministry had he just gestured obscenely at something. Unless the staff was not just a staff but some kind of huge wand that she used. He didn't spend any more time on that as his mind became preoccupied with the beauty of the interior, it was all made from different shades of whites with black lines on them forming a complex pattern that lead everywhere. A broad staircase stood before them, disappearing upstairs. Doors littered the hallways, leading several places. Harry was dragged to one of those doors, it was plain looking with iron hinges and a large bolt as lock. She unlocked it with a quick swipe, it creaked open revealing a narrow stairwell down to the basement of the house, or so Harry assumed it was. What he was doing there he didn't get to know until he came further down the stairs and heard the moans and groans of pain. A ball of darkness settled in his belly and it only dropped the further down he went. He tugged harshly at his hand, she turned to him and gave him a look; Harry wasn't certain what emotions was behind it, but it remained him off how he felt close to dementors – just worse. His struggles ceased, and he was quickly tugged through the torture nook. The prisoners inside of the cages moaned louder and more desperate when they saw who it was and tried to crawl even further away from the cell doors than what they currently were.

He was dragged to an unused cell and Harry shook his head, terrified. His struggles renewed once more, more desperate than before. He didn't not want to end up like them. She released him from the death grip she had him and he took off back through the hall.

 _ **Bang!**_ Foolishly, Harry turned to see what made the sound, the staff that had been loosely in her hand was planted firmly on the ground. Harry turned around again, as long she wasn't coming after him he didn't care what she did. He flew up the stairs and grabbed the door handle and ripped it open. Only, it wouldn't budge. Colour drained from his face. The ball in his belly dropped down and grew in size. That bang… it hadn't meant for him, not directly. It was for the door.

"Alohomora!" Harry moaned desperately. He had seen wandless magic performed by Voldemort and Dumbledore, but he had never managed it. " _Alohomora!_ " Harry begged, this wasn't fair. How was he supposed escape when it wouldn't _work_? If it just _worked_.

"Come here," the woman sounded clearly through the halls. Harry couldn't discern her emotions but her tone was definitively not pleased, at all. The moans grew louder, like they despaired over her voice or something.

"I won't come to you!" Harry shouted back angrily.

"Very well," Harry would have felt relief, but all he could feel was a new height of fear. Quiet padding footsteps sounded through the halls, Harry was hyper aware off them. _Tap… tap… tap..._ Harry struggled with the door hoping to find a secret hatch or _something – anything_ to get it open. They were a lot closer now than they had been before.

"Don't worry about the door," the woman said, Harry turned and she was standing behind him. "It was designed in mind that those inside wouldn't be able to get out without the aid of another."

"Then how will you get out?" Harry asked her, he only needed her to continue talking with him. If she was talking she couldn't do anything else. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Don't worry about that," she said, she smiled, it stretched on her scar making it seem twisted and so _very wrong_. Even so, the smile didn't even come close to reach her eyes. It had evolved from fake into something much more sinister. Harry wanted to crawl away and hide from her. Much like the prisoners down the stairs.

"Now, will you come willingly or must I force you?"

"I won't go willingly," Harry stated. Call it what you will, but Harry would not go like a lamb for slaughter. He would be squealing and resisting all the way. Anything to postpone his doom. His own personal hell. Not that resisting him did any good. With a flick of her hand, the one not hold the staff, and he was bound by thorny binds that bit into his skin painfully, blood streamed freely. Harry knew that he could move, but he didn't dare to aggravate the wounds. Years of living at the Dursleys taught him that holding still was better than moving.

He was levitated back down, she didn't seem to care whatever if he was bashed against something or not. He was quickly tossed into a cell and from there his own personal hell began as an endless world of pain.

 _ **-Don't mind me, I'm a line Break.-**_

It had been a late day and Dumbledore was about to finish the last piece of the documents that had been on his desk. He knew come morning that another large stack would be placed on his desk for him to work through. Sagging, he could only thing about how he was getting too old for this kind of job. Perhaps it was becoming time for him to retire. However, not until the war had been won and Harry found, the most important thing of them all, could he even consider it. Dumbledore looked up from the paper and glance around his office at the trinkets that littered all the shelves. They told him different stories or lack of therefore, as they would only go off when something happened. Most of them were there for Harry to keep an eye on him. Because they didn't have the ability to notify him if Harry was forced to leave his home, they hadn't discovered Harry had been taken. A blunder on his part, Dumbledore had now fixed it, of course, but it did little good. By the time they had discovered that Harry was missing, any trace of him had been gone too. He should have put up a device that tracked Harry's whereabouts at all times. Dumbledore wanted Harry to have a normal childhood and school life as much as he could possibly have with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, there was no use weeping over spilled milk, as the muggle expression went.

A trinket in the far corner bleeped loudly and gave out black smoke. Dumbledore paled and aged where he sat. It had happened; his worst nightmare was coming to past. Dumbledore summoned an Order meeting at the Weasleys' at once and rushed over there himself. He arrived at the same time as Kingsley, who gave him a worried look.

"What's happened?" The auror asked.

"We'll talk once we get inside," Dumbledore rushed out. Both of them hurried inside to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gathered at the kitchen table. There were several aurors missing, and all of them arrived within a short three minutes. Dumbledore didn't often call emergency meetings like this.

"Have you found the boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly once everyone had taken a seat.

"Has there been a raid?" Moody questioned in his usual on guard voice.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Someone has unlocked Harry's inheritance."

"Well, that's good right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused. "He'll be more magically powerful this way, right?"

"Well, yes," Dumbledore agreed, easily. They should have known that he had come into the first one without him telling them. "But that's not all. Harry also come into another inheritance – he's a necromancer."

A gasp was collectively taken. Dumbledore knew this changed everything, at least for them. Lily and James had done to inheritance check on him and confided in him about it. He had promised them that he would lock this wretched curse away so he would never have to deal with it again. But now it all had changed.

"What do we do?" Molly asked worriedly. "He's a necromancer, he can't defeat you-know-who." Dumbledore knew that no matter what he would say they would still think that Harry couldn't defeat Voldemort. In their minds, everything that was dark was evil and therefore allied with the Dark Lord, which led to the conclusion that Harry couldn't defeat the monster.

"I don't know," Arthur replied and hugged his wife. "We'll figure it out."

The order sat and discussed their next course of plan for some of the night before it was decided they would come back the next day after dinner to further discuss the plans.


End file.
